


Flawless

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Jewelry, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Lureen has a lot of pearl jewelry. Here's why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The character belongs to Annie Proulx and Focus Features.

Once, when Jack went camping with his Wyoming fishing buddy, she happened to catch some TV documentary about pearls, – how they were made in the wild. A tiny grain of sand would slowly and torturously be reshaped into flawless perfection. 

The grinding ache hidden at the core, all that weary work and constant pain to transform, to transcend; - none of it would be visible, nothing but the luminous, even surface, beautiful and invaluable. 

She had always liked pearls, but from then on she loved them, could never have enough: Bedecking herself in the pale, polished symbols of her own life.


End file.
